


Post Mission II

by SulaSafeRoom



Series: Sula's Stucky Smut Series [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fanart, Fingering, M/M, Metal arm porn, blowjob, we all need more Stucky smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 17:56:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8023510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SulaSafeRoom/pseuds/SulaSafeRoom
Summary: [Farnart] Sexy times after missions.





	Post Mission II

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [Tumblr](http://sulasaferoom.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
